Keikou Agari
Keikou Agari '(上がり傾向 ''Agari Keikou, lit;Death Trend) is a Fullbringer who currently resides in Hama Town, and was a student of the Ryūsei High School before it had been destroyed. Due to this, he is currently without an education and is wandering aimlessly throughout town, usually beating up thugs from the school who are misbehaving, doing deeds such as stealing and/or abuse of others. He likes to think of himself as a hero of sorts, and has a great passion for Dominoes. His passion of them borders on such a level that they become the focus for his Fullbring. Appearance Due to his rather "outstanding" appearance in terms of "not blending in with the crowd" Keikou is easily recognised anywhere and everywhere, usually making a point to be noticed. He is of moderate height for his age, and possesses a slightly masculine figure, although not to the extent of some others. He has black eyes and fair skin with a cream color to it. He has neck-length, deep brown hair (commonly mistaken to be black) which is usually kept mostly neat, leaving very few strands of hair to come down his forehead which has a white bandanna wrapped around it. He can quite easily be recognised by his absolutely distinct attire which almost everybody in the town recognises him by. This consists of primarily a short sleeved white shirt with a Rising Sun pattern on it, with the core of the said sun being at the same position of his heart and with the rays spreading out in straight lines from there. He then wears a white jacket over this that has a purple interior, but he wears it in the form of a cape, which surprisingly sits there even when blown fiercely by the wind. To finish, he wears long white pants kept fitting with a purple belt and white socks and casual white shoes. He is known to have many copies of this one attire. Personality He is noted by all who meet him as the "heroic archetype with the twist." He believes himself as a hero who saves is alive to stop crimes from happening, and will go to great lengths to enforce this and had once even created a TV Show that broadcasted him defeating criminals, albeit it was removed quite quickly due to it's failure. Keikou is usually seen as an outgoing individual who finds the enjoyment in almost anything he does, from playing a simple videogame to running a 10km run, he does it all with great passion and enjoyment. He is noted to be quick-tempered, and will retaliate at any insult towards him. Doing this usually causes him to be in trouble with the elders of the town and will commonly have to pay the price by doing Community Service. He is quick to get into a battle with another person, and will not hesitate to recklessly charge in a situation even beyond his capabilities, although this will usually cause him to be assisted by another individual and causing him to feel ashamed of himself. He rarely saddens and this will only happen on the occasion when he feels ashamed of himself because of assistant granted by another individual in a situation where he couldn't do anything. He has a great love for dominoes, and believes that they are the way life functions, as "one domino is a challenge, and once a challenge falls you must struggle to make the next challenge fall and so on." He is never seen without atleast ten dominoes on his person, usually in his pockets, and will commonly brag about them, causing the individual he's talking to either, go away or physically assault him. However, his love for dominoes isn't because of only the first reason as there is a secret and hidden reason for his love of dominoes, although this isn't revealed. He has said however that the dominoes are the "last remains of my treasure" possibly meaning that there was someone and/or something that held more importance in his life more than anything. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities '''Hand to Hand Combatant: He has some skill in close combat, being able to easily beat up local thugs that are located all around the town. He uses a style similar to boxing in it's execution as he utilises swift and powerful punches in repeated combos. Although when fighting spiritual beings he prefers to utilise his Fullbring abilities. Spiritual Power: Keikou possesses enough spiritual power to withstand Captain-Level Shinigami with no ill effects on himself. He is quite a keen sensor, and can easily tell the difference between an item without and with spiritual energy despite ow much they try to conceal it. Keen Intellect: Always known to be quite perceptive and knowledgeable despite appearing dimwitted. Due to his Fullbring's consequential abilities, he is always aware of his surroundings as to make sure he is in the best position to attack his opponent while staying safe himself. Bringer Light: Keikou has some skill with Bringer Light, being able to quickly move areas undetected. He prefers to use his Bringer Light to avoid attacks and keep his distance away from an enemy. Fullbring Domino Theory (ドミノ理論 Dominoriron) is the name of his Fullbring, which he has recently awakened. The focus of his fullbring is dominoes, and the type of domino has no effect on it, as any domino can activate his fullbring. Albeit the dominoes he possesses are much easier to use than other ones. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Human Category:Fullbringer